


Бабочка

by Dilami



Category: Turn A Gundam
Genre: Multi, PWP, притворяющийся местами гетом, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilami/pseuds/Dilami
Summary: Гарри нравится наблюдать, как Лоран становится Лорой.





	Бабочка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Gundam 2014.

— Да она заводит тебя больше, чем я! — возмущённо пыхтит Лоран.  
Крючки на тугом корсете, призванном сделать из тонкой мальчишеской талии ещё более тонкую девичью, застёгиваются мучительно долго, хотя Лоран гораздо сильней обычных земных женщин. Не хватает практики.  
— Лора опасна. Ты слишком добр и наивен, а эта женщина походя откусит тебе голову и пройдёт потом по спинам склонившихся перед ней людей. Опасность всегда возбуждает вдвойне, — посмеивается Гарри.  
Можно было бы помочь любовнику, но процесс переодевания в Лору Роллу для Гарри сродни появлению бабочки из кокона куколки, поэтому вмешиваться не хочется. Хочется наблюдать за медленно раскрывающейся роскошной красотой.  
Смотреть, как смуглое, узкое, такое знакомое гибкое тело замирает и вытягивается, скованное корсетом. Как ладные маленькие ягодицы и крепкие бёдра прячутся под мягкой тканью панталон. Как падают не совсем полноценными ещё крыльями пышные нижние юбки. Как эти крылья раскрываются и расцветают яркими красками платья и невесомым искусственным шёлком почти прозрачной, призрачно-лунной накидки — редкого и ценного дара сиятельной госпоже пилоту от народа Луны.  
Непослушные волосы поднимаются усиками — сложной причёской, открывая затылок. Нежной цветочной пыльцой опускается на лицо Лорана макияж, губы становятся ярче и мягче, глаза сияют солнечным небом, брови капризно приподнимаются — и от зеркала отворачивается уже Лора.  
— Я тебе правда в один прекрасный день что-нибудь откушу, — недовольно бормочет она, пытаясь обуть узкие туфли.  
— Чулки забыла, — Гарри поднимает с кровати недостающий предмет туалета — его личный подарок.  
Лора шипит раздражённо, но опирается о стену одной рукой, другой осторожно подхватывает подол платья и нижних юбок, поднимая их почти до пояса, и послушно ставит ногу на колено опустившегося перед ней Гарри. Он раскатывает чулок по ноге Лоры медленно, поглаживая то поджимающиеся пальцы, то нежную впадинку под коленом, то покрасневшие следы от плотной резинки панталон. Потом берётся за второй, повторяя все движения.  
Колени у Лоры ощутимо подрагивают, когда Гарри заканчивает с чулками, а панталоны задорно оттопыриваются в паху. Приспустить их — дело нескольких секунд, и можно сразу вобрать в рот тёмную, налитую кровью головку. Небольшой, совсем немного загибающийся вверх член удобно ложится на язык, а упругие ягодицы — в ладони. Кончиками пальцев Гарри проводит по краю прикрывающего верх задницы Лоры корсета и под ним, болезненно вдавливая пальцы в плоть — Лоре такая лёгкая, почти неощутимая боль нравится.  
Юбки с шорохом падают вниз, накрывая голову и плечи Гарри. Он знает, что Лора сейчас совсем не осторожно вцепляется зубами в свою ладонь — всё сильнее и сильнее.  
Лора приятно терпкая на вкус, а запах её — сладкий, цветочный, опасный. Её тело сильное, жёсткое, ни капли женской мягкости в нём. Лора-Лоран, его прекрасное наваждение, его чудесная девочка-мальчик, ни то — ни другое, и то — и другое. Лора-Лора-Лора…  
Гарри сосёт сильнее, сильнее — пока Лора не кончает с хриплым, задушенным узкой ладонью стоном. Выпивает её до последней капли, бережно поправляет бельё, выныривает из-под юбок раскрасневшийся, довольный. Гарри оттирает своим платком помаду с её пальцев, помогает одеть белые перчатки до локтя — без них теперь не выйти, слишком заметны следы от зубов — и застегнуть длинные ряды мелких пуговиц на каждой.  
Легко целует в тёмные губы, шепчет: «Поднови» — и выскальзывает за дверь.  
Лора снова нанесёт помаду, обует, наконец, туфли, спустится через десять минут, найдёт его в зале и весь вечер будет подчёркнуто холодна, чтобы ночью снова, снова, снова сгорал Лоран.


End file.
